Understandings
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Sequel to Misunderstandings. You should read Misunderstandings first. Rating most probably will change later in the story. Some minor errors have been fixed
1. Chapter 1

**Understandings**

**Still don't own "Crossing Jordan". This is the sequel to "Misunderstandings". I am still writing this story. So It will taken longer to update then the others.**

**Timeline- About 18 months after Jordan and Woody got back together. (Under the assumption that Crash happened in winter)**

Jordan and Woody's relationship was still going strong after 18 months. They were so happy.

One summer evening Jordan and Woody were sitting in a flashy Italian restaurant named Il Vino Bello E Pranza (Beautiful Wine and Dine) eating a nice dinner when Woody decided that it was time to pop the one question that Jordan really wanted to be asked, but didn't expect to be asked this soon.

"Jordan?" Woody asked to get Jordan's attention as he put his fork down on his plate, after he had finished his meal.

"Yeah?" Jordan replied once she swallowed the last of her meal.  
When he didn't answer, Jordan tried to figure out what he was doing. He stood and walked toward her. "What are you doing?"

Woody got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a small black box from his pants pocket.

"Jordan Marie Cavanaugh, will you marry me?"

Jordan was in shock, but was so happy. When she didn't reply, Woody spoke bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Jordan? Is it too soon?"

"Huh? No, no. Yes, I will marry you!" Jordan replied and pulled him in close for a very passionate kiss.

The whole restaurant watched in awe. "Aww, how sweet" called out one lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own the characters of Crossing Jordan. I just borrow them for stories and kinda jumble up their lives! Haha!**

[The Next Morning

Jordan walked in to work trying to act as normal as possible. She walked in to Trace and saw Nigel.

"Hey Nige"

"Hey luv. What up?" Nigel asked before noticing something shiny on her left ring finger, "what's that?"

"What? This? Nothing, Woody just purposed to me last night" Jordan brought up her left hand to show him the gold banded Princess Cut Diamond ring with a small ruby on each side.

"Wow! And you said "yes"? The 'commitment scared" Jordan said yes to married?" Nigel said then hugged Jordan.

When they broke apart, Jordan finally replied. "Yeah believe it or not" Jordan smiled.

"Well congratulations"

"Thanks Nige"

Nigel couldn't help himself, he went around the whole morgue and told everyone.

[A mere 20 minutes later

Jordan was sitting in her office doing paperwork, when half the morgue staff walked in and congratulated her. Jordan looked at Nigel. "You couldn't help yourself could you Nigel?"

Nigel laughed. "Of course not"

Garret walked up to Jordan and hugged her. "It's about time"

Things were definitely starting to look good for Jordan.

A/N: I hope you are liking the sequel so far. I might update again tonight, when i get home from work!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Crossing Jordan, everyone that knows me, knows that I really wish I did! But we don't always get what we want.**

**I have some spare time b4 work, so i decided to post the next chapter!! Enjoy!**

[That Night

Jordan and Woody snuggling up together on the couch, when all of a sudden out of the blue Woody spoke, "Jo, do you want kids?"

When Jordan didn't reply, Woody looked down at her and realised that she was asleep and lightly snoring. He wanted an answer, so he lightly shook her awake. "Jordan? Jordan?"

Jordan stirred a bit but fell back asleep.

"Honey, wake up" Woody cooed as he shook her a bit harder.

She finally woke but was slightly confused.

"Huh? What's wrong, Woody?"

"You fell asleep, hun"

"Yeah, so?"

"I asked you a question, but then I realised that you were asleep"

"Well….What was the question?"

"Do you want children?"

Jordan thought about it for a moment before sitting up and replying.

"Yes, I do. But it would be nice if the child was conceived after we're married.

Woody was smiling. He heard the answer he was hoping to hear.

"That's fine with me."

He then pulled her close to him and they began making out on the couch before taking it to the bedroom.

[8 Months Later

4th April 2009

Jordan and Woody's Wedding Day

"Do you Woodrow Wilson Hoyt take Jordan Marie Cavanaugh to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Jordan Marie Cavanaugh take Woodrow Wilson Hoyt to be your husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Woody lifted Jordan up off the floor and kissed her very passionate kiss, they finally broke away when Garret called out, "save it for the honeymoon you two"

Everyone started laughing. Jordan and Woody smiled. Woody then looked in to Jordan's eyes. "I love you, Mrs Hoyt"

Jordan giggled. "It's actually Dr Cavanaugh-Hoyt, and I love you too, Woody."

Jordan and Woody to travel around Australia for their honeymoon.

"This is a nice place, Woody. Thanks for bringing me here" Jordan said once they reached Sydney.

"Yeah, It's beautiful city"

When they reached their hotel, they made hot passionate love, that they rest of the hotel could probably hear.

A/N: I've never been to Sydney, even though I live in Australia. But I heard it's a nice city.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, that must be why I am insane! WAHAHA!!! Read and enjoy! )**

In Sydney, Jordan and Woody visited the Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Opera House. They went right around Australia and were there for a month before returning to Boston.

[2 Days After Returning Home

Jordan has been sick in bed since the moment they arrived home. She had been throwing up a lot, she couldn't be on her feet for more then 10 minutes without the urge to throw up.

Woody walked in to the bedroom to check on Jordan, but she wasn't there. He found her in the bathroom floor. Asleep from exhaustion. Woody scooped her up off the cold floor and put her in to bed before kissing her forehead and whispering, " I love you"

He went to walk out, but stopped when he heard Jordan said something. He walked back over to the bed and sat beside her. "What did you say, sweetheart?"

"Please don't leave me"

"I won't leave, I promise" Woody laid down beside Jordan and held her close.

[3 Days Later

Jordan was still throwing up but she was stronger then what she was 3 days earlier.

Jordan had just got home from work and lying on the couch, when Woody walked in.

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey, Woody"

"I bought this for you on the way home" Woody said as he passed her a small box.

"A pregnancy test?"

"Yeah. I think that you might be pregnant"

Woody was starting to think that Jordan was going to get angry and yell at him, but she didn't. She smiled.

"Well, let's find out. I'll be right back"

Jordan got up and walked in to the bathroom to take the test.

She walked back in to the room with a timer in hand. Woody looked up confused. "Where's the test?"

"In the bedroom. If I bought it out, I would look at it every 2 seconds and drive myself insane"

Woody laughed.

One minute later, the timer went off, Jordan stood up and grabbed Woody's hand before dragging him in to the bathroom with her. It took Jordan about 2 minutes before she found the courage to look at the result. She held Woody's hand tightly and looked.

"It's positive" She cried, jumping up and down in joy, which was a bed idea, because the next thing she knew she was kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up.

Woody couldn't help but chuckle quietly for a moment as he rubbed her back. "That was a bad idea wasn't it, Jo?"

When Jordan finishing throwing up, she turned around and looked at Woody. "Yeah, it was. But shut up about it"

Woody gave Jordan a glass of water. She rinsed her mouth out before spitting it in to the toilet and flushing it.

[The Next Morning

Woody took Jordan to the doctors. Dr Johnson's test officially confirmed Jordan's pregnancy.

Dr Johnson wheeled in the ultrasound machine.

"The gel is going to be a bit cold, Jordan"

Jordan nodded.

When the image of their baby came on the screen, tears of happiness streamed down Jordan's face.

"My baby. Our baby. Mine and Woody's baby" Jordan thought as she admired the tiny image on the screen.

"It looks like you are about 5 weeks along"

Their baby was conceived in Sydney. Jordan thought that it was nice that their first child was conceived in Australia, but it will be born in Boston.

Jordan and Woody's marriage was going great already.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! More to come, when I write it.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Crossing Jordan or its characters!!! Please read and review!!! )

[10 Weeks Later

Jordan is now 4 months pregnant, she was enjoying every minute of her pregnancy. Luckily for her, the morning sickness pretty much disappeared at 13 weeks. Her main problem was trying to find the energy to get up in the morning.

The alarm clock went off and Woody got up. He tried to wake Jordan, but she only groaned and rolled over, refusing to wake up.

"I'll give her another hour, while I get ready" Woody thought as he got up and walked in to their en-suite bathroom.

9.00am

Woody was now dressed and ready, so he walked in to the bedroom to wake Jordan.

He walked over to the bed and shook her. "Jo, wake up" Woody whispered.

Jordan groaned and rolled away from him.

Woody shook her harder this time and spoke louder. "Jordan, get up. We have your OB appointment to go to"

Jordan groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Happy now?"

"Much" Woody said then kissed her on her forehead.

10.08am

Jordan and Woody arrived 2 minutes before the appointment, but because no-one was waiting, they went straight in.

Dr Johnson guided Jordan and Woody in to the room and closed the door.

"How are you 2 today?"

"Yeah good" Woody replied.

When Jordan didn't respond, Dr Johnson asked her again. "Jordan?"

"I'm so tired all the time"

"Ok, we'll see if we do something about that. Hop up on the table"

Dr Johnson checked Jordan over, before doing the ultrasound.

"Ok, Jordan, Lift up your top now"

Jordan slightly winced as Dr Johnson put on the cold gel.

Dr Johnson then put the wand on Jordan's abdomen and turned the monitor on.

Jordan and Woody admired the tiny image on the screen, which was bigger then last time.

"Can you see the sex?" Woody asked breaking the silence.

"Hang on a second…..Ah there we are. It's a little girl. Congratulations guys, you are gonna have a daughter"

Jordan was so happy because she already knew what she wanted to name her. "Oh my Gosh! A little girl!" Jordan kept saying over and over in her head until Dr Johnson interrupted her thoughts.

"Jordan? Earth to Jordan?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry"

"No problem", Dr Johnson replied slightly giggling. "Everything is going well, Jordan. See you next time"

Jordan and Woody said "Goodbye" and left.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry its kinda short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry its another short chapter…. I'm suffering from a mild case of writer's block.. lol! But I'm sure I'll get more ideas very soon!!!! After this story I've decided to write a 3****rd**** story in this series. It will be a cross-over with Law and Order:SVU.**

**Oh and I don't own Crossing Jordan or the characters.**

[That afternoon

Jordan and Woody were sitting in a café. Woody was drinking a coffee, while Jordan really wanted a coffee only had an orange juice.

"Woody?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I've already picked a name for the baby"

"Huh? That was quick"

"Actually, it's a name I've had picked out for years for my 1st born daughter, if of course it ever happened"

"Well, what is it, Jo?"

"If you don't like it say so"

"Ok, well?"

"Amelia"

"Well… it isn't on my top names list"

After Woody said that, he noticed the hurt look on Jordan's face, so he quickly finished, "but I see that it's the name you really wanna name her and since you're carrying her, she can have it. But I wanna choose her middle name"

Jordan nodded and smiled. "Ok"

"Mackenzie"

Jordan smiled. "Amelia Mackenzie Cavanaugh-Hoyt, it is"

Jordan rested her hand on her belly and looked down at it before whispering, "Hello Amelia Mackenzie"

Woody laughed at Jordan before getting up helping Jordan up. "Come on, let's go home"

[5 Months Later

11:17am New Years Eve

Jordan was getting really close to her due date and she was getting agitated because she couldn't get comfortable.

Jordan was lying on the couch trying to get comfortable as she watched T.V. Woody stood in the doorway watching and he couldn't help but laugh, which annoyed Jordan. "It's not funny"

"I'll get you another pillow, so you can get comfortable"

Jordan sat up, still rather annoyed. "Do you know what would make me comfortable? Making these last few days of pregnancy fast and get her outta me!" Jordan screamed, but instantly after yelling she doubled over in pain as a contraction run through her.

"Jordan? Are you ok?" Woody asked as he ran over to her.

"I think it's time, Woody" Jordan whispered as she breathed through the pain.

**A/N: Please review and tell me whatcha think! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story and it's short. But I have started the 3rd story for this series.**

**I don't own Crossing Jordan or its characters.**

[Later That Night

11:45pm

"Jordan, we are gonna have to do a c-section, the baby is getting stressed and the cord is wrapped around her neck"

Jordan nodded and started crying.

"It's ok, honey. Amelia is gonna be fine" Woody said trying to comfort Jordan, who was exhausted from being in labour for 12 hours.

2.57am New Years Day

Baby crying fills the hospital room as Woody was cradling Amelia. The crying woke Jordan.

"Say hello to our daughter, Jordan" Woody said as he passed Amelia to her.

"Hello Millie" Jordan cooed as she caressed the baby's cheek, "what time was she born?"

"12:02am, a new years day baby. And she weighs in at 7 pounds 9 ½ ounces"

"She's gorgeous" Jordan said smiling and admiring her new daughter.

"Of course she is, she looks just like you"

**A/N: I hope u like it. Yeah I know I'm a sucker for happy endings. I gotta stop writing happy endings. WAHAHA!!**

**Please review! I get so many hits, but so little reviews, is my writing that bad? lol**


End file.
